The CA Performance Management Platform (CAMP) provides scalable network performance monitoring and analytics to meet the needs of big data and modern network architectures, including dynamic and complex hybrid cloud and software-defined networks (SDN). The platform provides agnostic data collection and adaptive visualization to provide insights into network availability and business service integrity.
CAMP is designed to reduce complexity inherent in modern networks built across numerous technology stacks using network performance monitoring and relationship mapping for operation assurance. CAMP provides operator visibility through discovery and network performance monitoring of highly sensitive cloud and multi-layered SDN networks and service chains.
In an environment where a platform continually gauges “normal” behavior for millions of network elements, calculation of baselines for every monitored network element may consume significant processing overhead/time, memory, disc space, etc. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need in the art for improved methods of performance management.